A vehicle, for example, an airplane, a land vehicle, or a space vehicle, comprises multiple sensing systems. The sensing systems comprise one or more navigation components and one or more sensors. In one example, the navigation components compensate outputs of one or more of the sensors. For example, the navigation components determine navigation parameters, for example, orientation, velocity, and position, for the sensors and compensate the output of the sensors based on the navigation parameters. As one shortcoming, where the navigation component experiences one or more failures, the output of the sensor is inaccurately compensated, producing erroneous navigation information.
For example, in a synthetic aperture radar, an image is formed by combining received signals over a period of time while the radar is in motion. The navigation components determine navigation parameters for the sensors. The navigation components employ the navigation parameters to compensate the signals from the sensors. Where a navigation component is unable to determine navigation parameters for a sensor, the sensor provides erroneous signals, resulting in an inaccurate image.
In another example, the navigation components determine navigation parameters, for example, orientation, velocity, and position, of the vehicle with respect to a reference coordinate system. As another shortcoming, where the navigation component is unable to calculate the navigation parameters for the vehicle, the vehicle is unable to navigate. For example, a rocket employs a Global Positioning System (“GPS”) unit to determine position of the rocket with respect to the Earth in order to calculate a flight path for the rocket. Upon occurrence of a failure in the navigation component, the rocket is unable to accurately calculate the flight path, and crashes into an undesirable location.
Thus, a need exists for compensating outputs of sensors of sensing systems on a vehicle upon failure of one or more navigation components of the sensing systems.